


【路帕】逢场作戏

by lihuamaokoai



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 00:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21466690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lihuamaokoai/pseuds/lihuamaokoai
Relationships: Paulie/Rob Lucci
Kudos: 22





	【路帕】逢场作戏

起因只是一场暴风雨所引发的事故。暴雨导致视野不佳，加上那些毫无用处的小卒看管不利让重犯闯进了驾驶舱，一片混乱中船头触礁撞出一个大洞。混乱只需数秒就被闻声赶来的CP0平息了，曾为船工的精英杀手们迅速检查了一遍船只情况，并不算好。  
“喂喂你们怎么回事啊？不是那什么顶尖吗？怎么连这都修不好？”加布拉毫不掩饰他的嘲讽之意，换来卡库一个瞪视：“我看你那脑子也需要返厂修一修，什么都不懂的白痴。”  
“……你确定要去最近的岛修理？”卡莉法推了推眼镜完全无视背后开始的新一轮争吵，这艘船实际上的掌控人只是淡淡嗯了一声，没有再多一个字的解释。卡莉法和布鲁诺沉默地互望一眼，卡库也懒得和加布拉继续争执加入了沉默的队伍之中，留下一头满脸不解的狼困惑地品味着空气里的忧愁。加布拉扯开猫头鹰嘴上的拉链悄声问到底怎么回事，平时八卦惯了的猫头鹰又默默把拉链拉上然后拿出地图指给那头蠢狼看。  
“不就七水之都吗？那里确实很适合修船啊~”只是看了一眼地名加布拉就懂了是怎么回事了，他没心没肺地坏笑着破坏气氛：“区区五年而已瞧瞧你们，堂堂谍报人员一个个都哭丧着脸的算什么？”  
“少说两句吧加布拉，猫头鹰都比你识趣。”卡库实在提不起劲和他吵架，对七水之都来说他们几个是回了老家的前员工，只要一露脸肯定少不了惦记他们的民众夹道欢迎。他抬眼看向路奇，对方依然是摆着张读不出情绪的扑克脸，天知道他到底在想什么。  
“我们的路还很长。”路奇平淡地诉说着，没有丝毫感伤之意，“再遇到天灾这艘船会撑不住的，需要尽快修理。”他回过头，居高临下俯视着加布拉，“收起你无聊的猜测，我对过去的消遣可没有留恋。”  
“路奇，我有没有说过，你比爱说谎的大灰狼可恶一万倍？”加布拉毫不畏惧地望着对方，他也懒得继续搭理这些人曾经的爱恨情仇，“我还真是同情那个被你骗的小子。”  
“只是任务途中接近的一个情报源而已，我无所谓。”路奇冷笑道，语气中没有丝毫怀念之意。  
等路奇走后猫头鹰默默拉开拉链，憋不住了的八卦之心让他延续起了之前的话题：“所以你们觉得路奇到底对那小子啥想法？”  
“……能不能不要再说这个话题了。”被这么一闹卡莉法头都开始疼了，卡库点点头表示附议。布鲁诺倒是嘿嘿笑了两声说“谁知道呢。”  
对啊，谁知道呢？如果让他们猜的话肯定会异口同声说“没有想法。”只要是为了完成任务路奇什么都会去做，过去的CP9王牌就是如此，成为CP0的现在亦如此。对路奇来说这趟前往七水之都的旅程只是任务中的一个小插曲，对其他人来说却不是这样。  
“……你们说，我们碰不到他们的几率有多大？”卡库问出了这个问题，身为杀手的素养让他清楚记得七水之都的每一条巷道和水路，也清楚他们绝对避不开卡雷拉的人。  
“约等于冰山先生老老实实按行程安排工作。”卡莉法如此回答。  
好的，真是完美，都怪帕里当初说谎他们回老家了。  
  
靠岸的过程平稳缓慢，他们沿着熟悉的海岸线前进停靠在政府专用的码头，路奇披着大衣肩头坐着爱鸟第一个下了船，卡库见领队这样子也不好说什么，加布拉凑过来大声吆喝着“快看卡库在犯乡愁！”被对方一脚踹下了船，差点儿掉进海里。卡莉法不安地站在甲板上眺望这座两年未见的城市，布鲁诺在后方拍了拍她的肩膀给她鼓气。  
“妈妈！快看有只戴领带的鸽子！”小女孩好奇地张望着指向政府官员的船，她的母亲顺着手指看向女儿在意的地方，“什么？那是……路奇先生！”  
所以为什么路奇要那么大摇大摆第一个下船！卡库现在头疼得要炸了，从第一个人注意到他们至全码头人都围过来庆贺仅仅用了一分钟时间，此起彼伏的热情呼唤甚至让卡库的笑容僵在了脸上。  
“你们终于从老家回来了，太好了！”“布鲁诺先生！还打算开店吗？我一定会去光顾的！”“哎呀路奇先生还是那么帅……不知道他有没有找女朋友……”“卡莉法小姐，当我的秘书吧！”  
“……好吵。”加布拉无法忍受地捂住了耳朵，他瞥了一眼自己的同伴们，路奇没有任何反应，他有反应才奇怪呢；卡库僵硬地挥舞着手臂和明显认识他的居民们打招呼然后解释他们只是路过，时不时还要停下来劝围上来的孩子们别和父母走失了，加布拉都要为他的好心落泪了；布鲁诺温和地和工匠们聊起啤酒的话题，扛着木材和工具的船工们大声夸赞这位酒吧老板的手艺；卡莉法的不安表现得有些明显，她走几步就要往上推推眼镜，有几名船工凑上来告诉她冰山先生换了名能干的小不点秘书，卡莉法不假思索问了“和我比如何呢？”然后马上捂住嘴，船工们哈哈大笑起来告诉卡莉法她绝对是最能干的。猫头鹰拉开拉链深吸一口气打算说什么，被最后面叮嘱了很多遍一定要看住八卦鸟的偎取一把按住。  
“啊……这样子闹的话，用不了十分钟冰山先生就知道我们回来了吧……”卡库绝望地叹了口气，加布拉坏笑着接话：“不好吗？那个什么冰山先生会给你们免单吧？说不定还会送很多东西。”  
“你个头脑简单的笨蛋不是那个——”问题。卡库还没说完就听到远处传来了不输这边阵势的喧闹声，然后一抬头看到有个人影用惊人的气势从高空一跃而下，两条绳索在空中伸展开来捆住灯柱减缓速度，让那人得以安全坠地。  
完了。卡库第一反应就是捂住脸接受命运的戏弄。  
其他人当然也看见了，尤其路奇看得一清二楚，他却避都不避就那么俯视着因为急速落地而扬起大片灰尘的家伙。熟悉的烟草味混着尘土味扑面而来，灰烟散去后率先映入眼帘的是阳光下眩目的金色。  
“……”  
“……”  
然后四目相对，周围的欢声笑语似乎以二人为中心向外扩散化为死界的寂静，连带气温也降到了停尸房应有的寒冷。卡库胃疼，布鲁诺头疼，卡莉法胸口疼，哪儿都不疼的加布拉再次不看气氛地开口问：“这人谁啊？”  
富有八卦精神的猫头鹰代替其他人揍了他一拳，叫他闭嘴看戏。  
  
卡雷拉的副社长今天也在被债主追杀。帕里利用绳子灵巧地穿梭在楼宇之间，从桥上一跃而下落在路过的箭鱼上然后又跳向另一条船，不断地向被卷入的行人道歉，接着又开始躲避从小巷里冲出来的狂热女粉丝们，不幸地撞上了还没死心的债主们，不断逃窜的结果就是他落地时撞到头了。  
不然怎么解释他大白天撞见了穿白衣服的鬼了。  
帕里咬着雪茄狠狠抽了几口逼自己冷静，缕缕白烟从他口中呼出飘散在空中，他顺着队伍向后看去，卡库，布鲁诺，三个不认识的家伙——也许是草帽小子们提过的那几个CP9，以及，“靠你个不知廉耻的女人在这么多男人的地方露大腿成何体统！！”  
“哦，路奇骗色的那小子啊。”加布拉立刻就意识到了这名天降来客的真实身份，然后两手插兜快乐地看戏。  
“……”路奇挑起一个嘲讽的笑容，他用傲慢到令人生厌的语气慢慢开了口：“卡雷拉的副社长先生特意前来迎接，想必是知晓政府有生意要做？”  
“……”帕里没看他，他紧咬着嘴唇深呼吸了好几次，就连远远站着的加布拉都能看出来这可怜的小家伙肩膀在颤抖，雪茄从指间滑下坠落在地滚动至路奇脚边。“别……”他发出的几乎可以说是气音了，无法抑制的怒火和憎恨被众多不知真相的在场群众强压了下去，帕里努力去点燃另一根雪茄却怎么也打不着火。“别在这里……”  
「帕里，路奇说你还在赌博吗。」  
那可笑的声音从哈多利口中传出的瞬间，帕里只觉得心脏漏跳了一拍。血液顺着血管一口气冲上大脑让他的意识模糊了一瞬，好不容易没爆发的怒气终于找到了突破口迸发而出，等他回过神来时挥出的拳头已经被路奇握在手里了。哈多利振翅而飞盘旋在路奇头顶，不知谁对这场面吹了声口哨，群众立刻被点燃了情绪为这曾经的日常喝彩。  
对七水之都的居民们来说，第一船坞两位工头的斗殴是经常观赏的精彩节目，时隔两年再次上演自然获得了极大的关注。但是对两位当事人来说，两年前与两年后是截然不同的世界了。  
“……操！”帕里烦躁地抽回手去点烟，但是他的手抖得太厉害怎么样都点不着，只好就那么叼着来回咀嚼烟嘴。“有事儿快说没事儿就滚！”  
“我们的船坏了需要修理。”卡库在路奇开始又一轮嘲讽前抢先说明了来意，“只是恰巧离这里最近所以过来了。”  
“嗯、啊……啧……我会叫人来修的，别给我去一号船坞。”帕里恶狠狠地瞪了一眼路奇，路奇不屑地笑了一下，“也别，见冰山先生。”这句话他是咬牙切齿地一字一字从嘴里蹦出来的，没有火的雪茄烟头点在路奇纯白的西装之上，留下浅灰的印迹。“尤其是，你，不然我他妈到死也不会放过你！”  
“就凭你？”路奇挑衅地扬起眉，帕里气得把烟一丢转身离去，嘴里骂骂咧咧挤进人群，很快就消失在了视野当中。  
“真是杰作啊老大。”加布拉幸灾乐祸地凑过来，“不追上去吗？肯定会看到很有趣的场面哦～”狼人灵敏的嗅觉让他闻到了胃酸的味道，怪不得那小子这么干脆就走了。  
“你想看自己去看。”路奇淡淡答道，自始至终都保持着令人反感的傲慢态度。“原地解散，船修好后集合。”  
加布拉蠢蠢欲动望向帕里前去的小巷，他抓上猫头鹰商量一起从那小子嘴里撬出点儿路奇过去的糗事，卡库和布鲁诺一人抓一个直接把他们拉走了。  
“喂混蛋卡库你干嘛！金发小子现在的样子肯定超有趣的！”  
“别在人家正伤心的时候去落井下石，白痴。”  
“恰啪啪，可是真的很有趣啊！”  
“唉……”  
操。  
帕里庆幸自己早上睡过头导致胃里空空如也，不然他肯定吐得一塌糊涂。他的颤抖还是没有停止，只能跪在地上没出息地紧抱着双臂，然后闭上眼睛。那一夜的冲天火光浮现在他脑海中，灼热的火舌侵袭入肺部让呼吸变得艰难无比，朝夕相处的伙伴化为非人的怪物发出扭曲的嘲笑声。  
“呜……”停下，不能再去想。再次涌上喉头的反胃感让帕里又吐起了酸水，他气喘吁吁擦了把汗水去点烟，这才发现身上已经没有雪茄了。“我去你妈的路奇……”他捧了把清水洗脸，就近找起商店补充尼古丁。  
这两年他把自己埋在工作和酒精里好不容易才熬了出来，然后路奇大摇大摆出现在他面前一脚又把帕里踹进了深渊。帕里骂了一路却无法忽视藏在心底的喜悦——那混账还活着。  
“我他妈……路奇你真是个混账……”卡雷拉的副社长靠着墙壁掩住自己的双目，阻止眼泪顺着脸颊落下。  
“我认为你早就认清这一点了。”  
“啊？！靠——！！”帕里差点儿被悄无声息接近的路奇吓到失足落水，路奇及时抓住他向里一拽然后放开手，玩味地上下打量帕里那张狼狈的脸。“妈的路奇我要把你扔进水里！！”  
“请便。”路奇游刃有余地做了个请的手势，“如果你能做到的话。”  
“……来看我笑话就直说。”帕里飞快擦了把眼泪，路奇嗤笑出声：“你的笑话我看得足够多了。”  
帕里吐出含糊的脏话然后狠狠抽了口雪茄把烟气全吐在了路奇脸上，被波及的哈多利咳嗽着挥挥翅膀驱散烟雾。  
“你不走我走！”帕里没好气地撞开路奇从他身边走过，路奇一把拉住他的肩膀，帕里不耐烦地扭过头与他对上目光，直接僵在了原地。猫科动物特有的危险气息自眸中升腾而起，路奇睥睨的视线化为压在帕里脖颈之上的獠牙让他动弹不得。  
呼吸又开始困难了。耳边响起木头被烧裂的噼啪声，以及房梁倒塌坠落的巨响。  
“帕里。”  
在一片嘈杂中清晰可闻的低沉声线此刻是如此骇人，自火中大步向前的怪物举起利爪宣告死亡的来临。帕里畏惧地向后退了一步却发现自己无法动弹，身后是和他一同被困在火中的冰山先生。  
绝望原来就是这种感觉吗。  
“帕里，呼吸。”那声音又响起了，似乎是死神在催促自己上路。  
“呜？！”扑面而来的冷水让帕里打了个寒颤，他呆呆地望着近在咫尺泛起波纹的水面，还在滴水的发丝在提醒帕里他刚刚被按进水里了。  
“真是的，连怎么呼吸都忘记了吗？”路奇把他扔到地上假惺惺地叹气，“卡雷拉前途堪忧啊。”  
“不用你说……”帕里沙哑着嗓子反驳，“还不是因为你……”  
“抱歉。”路奇俯视着坐在地上缩起身体的帕里轻笑道，“你会原谅我吧？”  
“……这辈子都不会。”帕里恶狠狠瞪着他。  
“我想也是。”路奇耸耸肩，毫不留恋地转身离去。  
  
“嘛……虽然发生了很多事，但是，你们还活着就好。”他们的前任老板真是个神经大条的家伙，竟然不计前嫌邀请差点儿杀了他的杀手们做客。“我很高兴再次见到你们。”  
“请用茶。”接替卡莉法职务的小姑娘将泡好的红茶递给来客，她在卡莉法面前刻意停留了一下打量自己的前辈，然后欠身离去。  
“冰山先生，我们……”卡莉法垂着头不知如何回答，重建过后的卡雷拉公司还保持着五年前的样子，熟悉到令人叹息。  
“我叫你们来不是想听你们道歉什么的，过去就过去了。”冰山扬起手打断了卡莉法的话，“我经历过和重要的人分别，所以……说实话，我并没有那么难以接受。”他望向窗外，叹了口气，“但是帕里那孩子就，说不好了。”  
“我能理解。”卡库点点头，看帕里那反应明显是没有走出去。  
“他是第一次经历这么残酷的事，而且是被相处了五年的你们背叛。”冰山在最后两个字上加重了语气，“所以我请求你们，至少向帕里道歉吧。”  
“……路奇可不会这么做。”卡库摇摇头，“就算我们道歉了也没什么用。”  
“嘛……这倒是。”冰山苦恼地抓抓头发，“算了，他还年轻，但愿能找个更好的吧……”  
“呃，这很难。”布鲁诺顿了一下，“我不是说找个更好的很难，你们应该能明白我指的那方面吧？”  
路奇这男人，作为恋人实在是太糟糕了。一屋子人不约而同得出了同一个结果，然后心照不宣地把导致帕里心理阴影的罪魁祸首抛到脑后开始叙旧。  
  
“哟。”卡库轻盈地落在房顶上在帕里身边坐下，“晚上去喝酒吗？”  
“没心情。”帕里心不在焉回答道，“你不怕被我从房顶推下去吗？你已经不会游泳了吧。”  
“哈哈哈，那还是免了。”卡库伸长手臂感受迎面而来的清风，“果然还是这里的风感觉最好了。”  
“那你求我啊，求我我就重新雇佣你。”  
“等我退隐了会认真考虑的。”  
“……所以你真是长颈鹿了？”帕里抽了口烟话题一转，卡库点了点头：“习惯了以后战斗挺好用的，就是不能游泳了。”  
“我说路奇那小子怎么又怕水又怕烫，原来一开始就是只豹子。”帕里看似平淡地提起那家伙，卡库目不转睛盯着他，都让帕里有些发毛了。“……干嘛？找我要树叶吃？”  
“别损我。”卡库说，“你还是看看你自己吧。”  
“……你小子闭嘴，要不是你突然冒出来我才没那么狼狈！”帕里狠狠咬着烟头擦了擦眼泪，“我还没打算原谅你们呢混账……”  
“我知道，我也不乞求你能原谅我们。”卡库苦笑道，“……但是我希望你能忘了我们，过自己的生活。”  
“所以你们回来干什么……让我知道你们还活着不就行了混账们！”  
结果是又去喝酒了。  
曾经给布鲁诺打过工的青年接手了失去老板的酒吧，见到来人激动得把酒杯都摔了。布鲁诺走到吧台后久违地调起了酒，给帕里他们端上了熟悉的味道，  
“品味还不错。”硬要加入酒会的加布拉吹了声口哨，卡库用手肘捅了他一下提醒对方别说奇怪的话。  
“哈——真爽！”帕里一口气喝干了杯里的啤酒然后拿过酒瓶倒满，“虽然……我们不再是同事了，混账们，为你们还活着干杯！”  
“你啊，这么容易原谅人，小心被哪里来的男人骗财骗色哦。”卡库摇摇头和他碰杯，帕里烦躁地挥挥手：“别提这破事儿，我不会再和男人谈了！”  
“路奇在感情上一直是个混账，是你运气不好。”加布拉同情地举起酒杯一饮而尽，“不然考虑一下我如何？保证把你惯成温顺的小绵羊……操卡库你小子踩我！！”加布拉咆哮一声从座位上站起来，卡库在他正对面露出微笑：“我同意你来喝酒不是让你来添乱的。”  
“……这玩笑也开太大了吧。”帕里靠着椅背叹气，他指了指加布拉又指向卡库，“这人哪里温顺啊，再说我对朋友的男朋友可没兴趣。”  
“啊，看出来了吗？”卡库无奈地挠挠头，加布拉重新坐下对他奸笑：“我对被路奇伤过的男人倒是有兴趣。”  
“我又不是傻子。”帕里啜饮一口啤酒慢悠悠说道，“路奇那家伙啊，对人说人话对鬼说鬼话，而你是故意说给某个人听让他生气。”他顿了一下，“太明显了。”  
“嘎哈哈哈！！看来你还不傻！”加布拉大笑着招呼布鲁诺上更多酒，“路奇骗感情的水平可是一等一的，连我这个狡猾的狼都比不上他！不提这个了，我问你，这城里有什么好吃的？”  
这场叙旧酒会让帕里几乎把两年间攒的话都说完了，卡库讲述了司法岛一战后他们的经历，加布拉讲了讲他们过去的破事儿，顺带着说些浑话让卡库生气，还拍了拍帕里的肩膀鼓励他把路奇忘了。很快三个人就有点儿醉了，帕里醉得最厉害，他紧捏着酒杯又哭又骂，还往地上洒了点儿酒祭奠他曾经付出的真心。  
“嗝！说出来别羡慕……我天天被女人追。”帕里打了个酒嗝晕乎乎说道。  
“我看是被债主追吧，你已经沦落到连女人的钱都借了吗？”卡库接话道，帕里大声反驳：“是真的！不信你拉个人问！哪个不是拉着横幅到处追我！”他把酒杯往桌子中间推了推，趴在桌上叹气，“可我一个都不想要。”  
“路奇那小子魔力有那么大？”唯一算清醒的加布拉问，帕里摇摇头：“不是，不想谈，没心情。”  
“……真不是你还想着有机会再续前缘？”  
“嗯……谁想和哪个混账……一点都不温柔，那么讨人嫌……”  
“喂喂帕里，你不会要在这里睡吧……”卡库推了推他，被帕里甩开了手。他迷迷糊糊回话：“我不睡就趴一会儿……妈的路奇怎么不死了算了……”  
话音刚落没一会儿帕里就打起了鼾，加布拉拍了拍他的肩膀，没反应。他无趣地砸了下舌看向卡库：“送他回去？”  
“这就不用我们操心了。”卡库摆摆手，向门口看去，“你说是吧？”  
“我不懂你什么意思。”路奇眯起眼睛斜倚着门框，与嘈杂酒吧格格不入的白色正装此刻成了诸多醉汉的目光焦点。他大步向前在桌前站定，视线下移望向醉成烂泥的帕里。“无聊。”  
“偷听很好玩吧？”加布拉嘲讽道，路奇瞥了他一眼没有回话。“怎么不一起过来喝啊？嫌弃这里酒太差？”  
“明知故问。”路奇不屑地冷笑道，“你是想让酒吧变成杀人现场吗。”他单手抄起帕里轻而易举把他扛在肩上，无视掉其他人的视线稳步走出酒吧。  
“他还真有自知之明。”加布拉幸灾乐祸吹了声口哨，不用问都知道这小子今天晚上是要惨了。他扶着摇摇晃晃的卡库站起来，和布鲁诺要了间客房休息。  
  
真是无聊的男人，无聊的感情，无聊透顶。  
路奇轻车熟路从帕里身上摸出房门钥匙，看也不看就找到了电灯开关，帕里的房间依旧那么乱七八糟，到处都是酒瓶和画错的图纸。他把帕里扔到床上俯视那男人的醉态，不知不觉嘴角上扬了一些。  
帕里在酒吧那些不着边际的醉话他全听见了，CP0的总监贴近卡雷拉副社长的耳边低语：“明明去死就不用这么痛苦了。”  
“呜……路奇……？”帕里紧皱着眉呢喃着，路奇眼神一暗抚摸着帕里的脸颊，为杀人而存在的双手落在帕里脖颈之上慢慢收紧十指，像缠绕住猎物的毒蛇。“路……”  
如果这是你的期望，作为恋人我就帮你实现吧。  
“……路奇，你个混账。”  
“我道过歉了。”  
“我他妈恨你……”  
“嗯，你爱我。”  
“……”帕里渐渐没了音，路奇眯起眼睛等待对方说完最后的遗言。“……着。”  
“什么？”他问。  
“还活着……太好了……”  
“……”真是个笨蛋。路奇冷笑着松开双手，他俯视向副社长身上沾满酒液的西装，心想你真是不适合这种正经装扮。“你真是没用。”  
弱小，感情用事，一无是处，就连对敌人都狠不下心，只有身体值得称赞一句。  
路奇舔过嘴唇，撕开帕里身上凌乱的衣物，手指流连在对方右胸永远无法愈合的伤疤之上。  
感到不对劲的帕里从梦中惊醒，他的手脚全被压制住无法动弹，然后他看清了身上那个男人的脸。“路、路奇……！”他猛地一激灵用尽全力挣扎，但是路奇的手劲太大了，几乎要把帕里的手腕都捏碎。  
“明明继续睡下去会更好。”路奇遗憾地摇了摇头，“对我来说没差。”  
“？！”帕里还没从醉酒中恢复过来的大脑瞬间被疼痛彻底支配，阔别两年的床伴依然毫无温柔可言，他紧抓住身下的床单承受撕裂般的痛苦，只是让路奇更加享受。“你、你个疯子！！”  
“我认为你早就意识到这一点了。”路奇把大衣丢到床尾，他解开领带愉悦地俯视着落下眼泪的帕里，“取悦我吧，这就是你活着的意义。”  
还不够。  
亲手调教了五年的肉体在身下喘息震颤，他的一举一动都是照着路奇的喜好培育而成，着实让CP0的总监享受了一番。  
但是还不够。  
想听更多的哭喊，想看更多的绝望。  
“承认吧。”路奇满意地打量着现在的帕里，卡雷拉的副社长和叛徒在床上流连忘返，全身污浊不堪，顺着大腿滑落的白浊还混杂着鲜红的血色。“你还爱我。”  
“……”帕里只是用手臂掩住双眼一言不发，他从来都没成功拒绝过这个男人，两年后也是如此。他为自己的软弱咬紧嘴唇，不愿泄露出更多声音满足路奇的嗜虐心。“我恨你。”  
“不，你爱我。”路奇平淡地反驳，他不顾对方的意愿捞起帕里把他扔进浴室，“你不想让我帮你洗吧。”  
“……我能认为这是你仅存的良心吗？”帕里倚靠着冰冷的墙砖拧开热水，借着嘈杂的水声发出嘶哑的泣音。呕吐感突然上涌令帕里头晕目眩，他趴在地板上几乎要把一切倾吐出口。  
路奇扯下一片泥泞的床单扔到地上，他瞥了一眼堆在角落里明显来自女人的礼物和捧花，一把抓碎了娇艳欲滴的红玫瑰。  
就算我不要了，那也是我的东西。他露出微笑，指尖划过后背背负的正义。没错，都是为了达成正义的使命所必要的东西。路奇靠着窗边向外俯视，冷哼一声一把抓过大衣，加布拉在外面冲他招手。  
“啊啊……我只是担心那小子被你杀了，来看一眼而已。”加布拉假惺惺地叹了口气，狼人灵敏的鼻子在提醒他刚刚路奇经历了一场极其血腥的欢爱。“我说你啊，本来就伤人家那么重了，还非要这么折腾吗？”  
“有意见吗？”路奇傲慢地注视着他，没有丝毫后悔之意，“你的手也伸太长了。”言下之意就是闭嘴赶快滚。  
加布拉苦恼地挠挠头：“好啦，其实是卡库让我来看看。”他顿了一下，“那小子真是可怜，爱上你之后还被你这么折磨。”  
“他能承受。”路奇回答，“我已经留手了。”  
“没在床上变成豹人就叫留手？”  
“……我看你是想死。”路奇沉下脸，加布拉耸耸肩干脆地挥手告别。他不悦地转身回到帕里房间，帕里刚刚洗完从浴室走出来，坐在床上咬着雪茄发呆，他看到路奇回来明显畏缩了一下。  
“起来。”路奇皱着眉命令道，“还没铺床单。”  
帕里哭笑不得扶着床站起来，看CP0的老大换床单。  
  
“路奇真他妈是个混账。”帕里咬着雪茄怒骂道。  
“这句话我听得足够多了。”卡库在他旁边啃苹果，轻描淡写接话。“加布拉昨天回来也对我这么说。”  
“再说一百遍也不多！！”帕里愤怒地吼道，“我真他妈希望这混账被草帽小子打飞到海里！！”  
“……嗯，所以怎么说呢？”冰山头疼地面对着这位不速之客，他是真的没想到路奇会主动来见他。“你的意思是？”  
“我不打算为过去的事道歉。”真是不出意外的回答，“但是我也不打算还帕里自由。”路奇以上位者的姿态俯视着七水之都的市长，“放心吧，我不会带走他的，只是暂且寄存在这里。”  
“帕里不会同意的。”冰山没有被他的气势吓倒，他提高音量否定了路奇自以为是的发言。  
“我又不需要他同意。”路奇眯起眼睛讽刺地笑了，“消遣就是主人需要的时候存在就够了。”  
“唉？”  
“就是这样，希望卡雷拉和政府合作愉快。”路奇压下礼帽转身离去，冰山沉吟了一会儿，路奇说的话明明还是那么傲慢生厌，但是好像哪里怪怪的。是哪里怪怪的？  
“啊。”冰山一拳头捶上另一手的掌心，突然明白了路奇的意思。“路奇？”  
“嗯？”  
“你不想让他被别人碰？”  
“……你又想死是吧。”猎豹的虚影在路奇身后若隐若现，冰山就只是笑着摆手表示自己瞎猜的。  
“啊……哪里都疼，好想睡觉……”帕里坐在一边看船工进行收尾工作，卡雷拉的修船效率可不是吹的，马上政府的船就可以扬帆起航了。  
“别老喝那么多酒，多锻炼锻炼。”卡库拍了拍他的肩膀告诫，换来对方一个鄙视的眼神：“那他妈是锻炼能做到的事吗？！”  
“大概能吧。”加布拉插话道，“要不要我教你铁块？保证不会被路奇捅死……喂喂！！”  
“别理这个笨蛋。”卡库若无其事把加布拉往水里踹，后者不得不用剃飞速躲开。“路奇……说不好。”他摇摇头，“我觉得他是有点在乎的，但是方法不对。”  
“在乎个屁！他要在乎还能那么对我？！”帕里高声怒骂。  
“我不是那个意思，我们从小开始就被当成杀手培养，学习如何欺骗利用目标获取情报。”卡库看了一眼帕里，对方眼里都是我不想理解杀手的世界。“……所以，除了逢场作戏外，没人教过我们正常情侣该有的相处方式。”  
“兄弟，我谢谢你这么安慰我。”帕里可是一点都高兴不起来，他愁眉苦脸心想那可是自己唯一一件西装，就这么被路奇给撕成破布了。“路奇是野兽不是人，我本来就没指望过他。”  
“哈哈哈哈！！这话我同意！真想和你再喝一杯。”加布拉晃了晃手里那罐啤酒和帕里碰杯，豪迈地一饮而尽，“为卡库的前同事干杯！”  
“那我该怎么说，为卡库的男朋友干杯？”帕里高举起啤酒大笑，被拿来当对象的卡库本人叹了口气只能随他们去。“啊……喂？！”但是正要饮下的啤酒却从手里消失了，帕里看到一个高大的影子从自己头顶落下，不由得浑身一僵。  
“大白天就喝酒。”路奇提着属于帕里那罐酒晃了晃，目光一一扫过并排饮酒的三个男人，“是打算玩忽职守吗？”  
“路奇你啊真没劲，这可是布鲁诺拿来让我们告别的酒。”加布拉鄙视地看着破坏气氛的领队，被对方毫不留情瞪了回去。  
“离别吗？”路奇冷笑一声，手上一用力对准水面倾洒出剩余的酒液，在他正下方的帕里不幸受到波及淋了一头啤酒。“打算和谁离别？”  
“路奇你个混账故意的吧！！”帕里咬牙切齿从地上跳起来抓住他的衣领，“两年前也好两年后也好全他妈怪你！我杀了你！！”  
路奇看起来相当享受对方的反应，卡库和加布拉瞠目结舌望着白衣的总监伸手摩挲对方的耳垂，然后手上一使力轻而易举就把帕里的耳朵捏红了。  
「和路奇做约定吧。」哈多利伸展翅膀配合路奇做出夸张的动作，「不准再赌博了。」  
“疼疼疼！本来就没在赌啦！我有在努力还旧债好吗！”  
「不准找男人。」  
“你以为都是哪里的那个混账让我对男人死心的？？还好意思和我提！！靠别拽别拽耳朵要掉了！！”  
「老实等着路奇。」  
“……你说什么？”  
“就是这么一回事，消遣就要有消遣的自觉。”路奇松开手指搓揉了一下帕里差点儿被拧出血的耳朵，在耳垂上轻轻落下一吻，“不然我就咬断你的脖子。”  
“……”帕里打了个寒颤退后一步，喜欢标记所有物的大型猫科动物舔过帕里脖颈处的静脉微笑，然后放开对方转身上船。卡库赶快扶住站不稳的帕里，呆呆地看向路奇潇洒的背影。  
“我觉得我要死了。”帕里面无血色，在外人看来亲昵无比的动作对他来说和死亡宣告没什么区别。“我现在去做点手脚让船半路沉了还来得及吗？”  
“帕里——卡雷拉的副社长怎么能说这么不尊重船的话！”卡库敲了一下帕里的头让他冷静，帕里仍处在混乱之中根本冷静不下来：“但是……但是……这意思是他还会回来吧？是吧？”  
“是啊。”加布拉点头表示同意，他露出同情的笑容拍了拍帕里，“而且还会夜袭的样子。”  
“路奇你他妈混账——！！”卡雷拉副社长的咆哮回响在七水之都上空，路奇在船上向下望，相当受用对方扭曲的表情。  


后记：  
大概是路奇对帕里只有控制欲和占有欲，意识不到爱，帕里对路奇又爱又恨走不出阴影，这样的扭曲关系。  
一开始是想写犯人逃跑抓帕里当人质，帕里想路奇这混账肯定连人质带自己全杀了，谁知道路奇救了他不说自己还掉水里了，帕里捞他上来，这样两个人关系缓和有点偏甜的故事。  
所以为什么变成这样说爱不是爱的病态故事了呢【陷入思考  
都怪路奇（。


End file.
